kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Karate Kids
Karate Kids is the 15th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 106th episode overall. In this episode, Robin enlists in a karate class (taught by special guest Billy Blanks) after having been bullied. Plot Summary We begin with the kids singing "This Time I Know It's for Real"; during which Robin sneaks on stage wearing shades and a trenchcoat. The others wonder why Robin showed up late and what was with the shades and trenchcoat. The reason: Two girls had been bullying Robin (in spite of the disguise, and with a black eye for her trouble). Flip (also running late and completely oblivious to the situation) makes a joke about the situation before the situation escalates when the other girls return ("Hold On"). The others begin thinking of a way to help Robin, with Kenny suggesting a training program. However, the program gets off to a rocky start when Robin does poorly in the running program, followed by a similar wipeout on endurance and strength (Robin at one point remarks "But my strength is in singing."). Finally, the toning portion (involving a heavy ball being thrown) knocks her backwards and leaves her seeing stars, causing a frustrated Robin to throw in the towel ("Don't Give Up"). Enter Billy Blanks; who Robin literally runs into after taking off yet again. Billy's attempt to encourage Robin causes her to check out his karate studio ("Livin' Right"); though he has to point out hurting people isn't the point of karate. Soon after, Robin's tormentors return; only this time Robin decides to confront the two, and starts kicking and flailing wildly enough to run the bullies off (and earning a "Karate Kid" joke from Kenny) before returning to the stage ("Every Little Step"). Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Guests * Billy Blanks - Himself * Unknown - Girl 1 * Unknown - Girl 2 Songs * "This Time I Know It's for Real" (Donna Summer cover; performed by Stacy) * "Hold On" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Devyn) * "Don't Give Up" (Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush cover; performed by Robin and Kenny) * "Livin' Right" (Glenn Frey cover; performed by Robin) * "Every Little Step" (Bobby Brown cover; performed by Robin and Kenny) Notes * In the cover version of This Time I Know It's for Real, the Oberheim DMX snare drums were heard. * This episode could be said to have marked the end of an era in a number of respects. ** This episode was the last episode before the series went on a temporary hiatus, skipping the 1990-91 season before returning for the 1991-92 season. ** This also marked the largest turnover of cast members in the show's history; as Stacy Ferguson (the lone remaining original cast member); Richard Shoff and Devyn Puett would depart. In addition, the dancing crew was completely overhauled as none of the dancers (Joseph Conrad, Kimberly Duncan, Leilani Lagmay, Tiffany Robbins, Cory Tyler) would return when the series resumed production. ** This episode was also the last for Reg Powell as music director. When Kids Incorporated resumed production that role would be filled by Craig Sharmat, who held the position for the remainder of the series' run. ** Finally, there were significant production changes in the interim period, as Qintex Entertainment collapsed, with its assets acquired by RHI Entertainment (after which Robert Halmi, Jr.; who co-founded that company alongside his father and namesake, was added as a producer). Additionally, while he remained credited as an executive producer; Gary Biller (co-owner of Lynch-Biller Entertainment alongside Thomas W. Lynch in addition to creating Kids Incorporated and TBS' Night Tracks) sold his interest to Lynch; resulting in that company being renamed Lynch Entertainment. *Richie didn't sing in this episode. *The premise of the episode is nearly identical to Season 1's "The Bully". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Season finale episodes